


Uniform

by revengera



Series: Genderbend Oneshots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fem!Gerard, School Uniforms, dominant!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengera/pseuds/revengera





	Uniform

Frank was sat in one of the squeaky chairs in the big hall at his school, watching in a bored state as the head teacher droned on about the reputation of the school and the uniform rules.

Frank was aware of the rules set by the staff, the rules he was practically forced to follow. His uniform consisted of a black blazer with a plain white shirt. Black dress pants were obligatory, except Frank wore skinny jeans. A red tie that must be done up correctly and a pair of black dress shoes which Frank swapped eagerly for a pair of black converse.

The girls uniform was the same, they could either wear trousers or a plaid red skirt which went past the knee. No one wore it any higher, scared of being forced into a detention. To go with the skirt they were given an option of either black knee socks or black tights. 

He wasn't paying attention to what Mr. Smith spoke about until he heard the rest of the school clapping for some ungodly reason. Then seconds later a boy strode over towards Mr. Smith from the side stage. 

His hair was blonde and slicked back, a pair of sunglasses hiding his eyes. The boys hands were held comfortably inside the pockets of his skinny jeans, his shirt untucked and a packet of cigarettes held in his hands. 

"Okay so if you didn't already know we have a few new students today, I wanted to take advantage of the whole school together." Mr. Smith smiled happily, the lights from above the stage shining off his bald head. "This is Michael Way." He continued and Franks ears pricked up. 

Mikey way, the boy he was best friends with during his first year at this school who moved away, Mikey was back and boy did Frank love the trouble they were both going to cause around the shit school.

"We have another student by the name of Gee Way." Mr. Smith forced another unwilling person upon the stage. 

The girl caught Franks attention almost instantly. Her hair was a bright red colour which would get her a detention no matter what. She wore the uniform, yet not perfectly like the staff hoped it to be. She wore the skirt above her knees and way above her thighs, showing off her long and slender legs. Upon her feet were long white socks that reached mid thigh and her feet clad in a pair of black Doc Martens that looked as if they had seen better days. Instead of wearing the blazer, she had a leather jacket with patches of bands stitched onto the back and arms. 

The tie was done loosely, hanging around her neck and her shirt buttons undone at the top, causing her breasts to pop out obscenely. 

Frank really didn't want to think too much about the amount of skin the girl was showing but the pale thighs and the soft features made him want to bruise the girl.

"Now we can see that the uniforms aren't appropriate yet but we'll let you off for today but we expect proper uniform by tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest." Mr. Smith warned them. "And last but not least we have Ryan Ross." 

A timid boy walked out on stage, his uniform perfect without a crease in sight. He had light brown hair. "He's mine Frankie, keep your hands off." Brendon warned Frank, knowing his 'gay' side would come out. Frank wasn't gay, well not 100% gay. He didn't give a fuck about a persons gender. But really, Brendon didn't need to worry about his precious Ryan. 

"Don't you worry, I haven't got my eye on him." Frank smirked, looking back to the stage where he saw Gee staring directly at him, a blush tinting her cheeks before she averted her gaze and continued to scan the hall. 

A few minutes after, the assembly was over and the school was given a ten minute break before going to first lesson. Mikey deciding to catch up with Frank. 

Whilst Frank and Mikey talked, Gee stood next to her older brother and the boy, by the name of Frank, who's hair was falling limply in front of his face, looking as if it needed a wash. 

"Gee, I have to go to the office for a while so I want you to stay with Frank." Mikey warned, earning a quick nod from the girl. 

Frank smiled down at Gee who looked back up with a pink blush on her cheeks, gazing into Franks eyes with her lipgloss mouth opened only slightly. Frank had to stop thinking about certain areas of Gee's body because sooner or later; he would pop a boner and he really regretted it the last time. 

Mikey stalked off, his bag slung over one shoulder as he rammed his way through the busy halls, knocking freshmen over along the way. 

"So what do you want to do?" Frank asked, moving them both out of the corridor and into the deserted cafeteria. 

He sat down on one of the chairs in the corner, using his foot to pull another chair out from under the table for Gee to sit on. 

She sat down hesitantly, watching as Frank moved his chair around 90 degrees so that he was facing the side of Gee's head.

"You know, Mikey never told me he had a sister." Frank brought up, biting his lips as he watched Gee think.

"He's very protective over me, I mean when he came to this school I was homeschooled." Gee informed Frank who nodded.

"It's scary then I guess." Frank smiled. "Coming to a school as big as this, to then be told off about your uniform." Frank joked, fiddling with the end of his tie as he sat sunken down in the chair. "The uniform looks good on you though, better than all the other girls here." 

"Oh really?" Gee asked, her eyebrow raising as she watched the boy bite on his lip over and over again.

"Mhm, those legs are fucking perfect and your thighs are so fucking good." Frank smirked, his hand moving to squeeze the inner of Gee's thigh, who let out a squeak but still leaned into the touch. 

"I knew as soon as you walked out that someone was gonna come after you, a face like yours and the way you show off your body is irresistible to guys like us, we're animals when it comes to hot girls in this school." Gee blushed, looking down as she watched Franks hand run up and down her thigh comfortingly. 

"I-I..." Gee cut herself off with a sigh. Frank removed his hand, not wanting to make the girl uncomfortable but she pouted when the contact was broken, her hand reaching out to Franks so that he could put his hand back where it was on Gee's thigh. 

Frank hummed, his hand going higher and higher until he felt the soft lace of Gee's panties. "Do you want this?" Frank asked, as his fingers played with the lace hem of Gee's panties. 

She nodded frantically. "Good." Frank growled, a dominant tone to his voice that made Gee shudder. "Then we need to go somewhere less, I don't know, open." Frank muttered, picking the girl up along with her bag before he began to walk down the now empty halls, searching for an empty classroom or office.

His gaze landed upon the old art room, one that was abandoned years ago because of inconvenience and lack of staff. 

He opened up the door, scanning the room until his eyes lay upon a desk, a rather large and expensive one at that. 

He moved over to the desk after making sure the door was locked, laying Gee down on the oak surface and leaning over her. "I'm gonna make you feel so good." Frank whispered huskily before he attacked Gee's neck with his lips, kissing up and down the pale flesh before he sucked hard, earning a moan from Gee and her hips to buck up.

He removed his lips, staring proudly at the red mark that was obvious on the side of her neck. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Frank asked, pulling his skinny jeans down along with his boxers, revealing his erection which caused the girl to moan out in anticipation.

"Yes, please fuck me." Gee whined, her hand moving down her body to undo all the buttons of her shirt, then throwing it across the desk along with her jacket, leaving her in the lacy bra and her skirt and high thighs.

"Fuck." Frank whispered, opening the desk draws and rummaging around in hope to find a condom. "Dirty fucker." Frank chuckled when he found a few condoms hidden at the back of Mr. Greysons draw. 

"Fuck Frank hurry up." Gee whined, her hands going down to hitch up her skirt so that the pink lacy panties were on full show for Frank who moaned at the sight. 

He rolled the condom on, stroking himself as he watched Gee writhe and look up at Frank with pleading eyes. He gave in, removing the hand from around himself and going to pull off Gee's panties. 

Frank didn't want to fuck her straight away, he wanted to make her beg for it. He moved onto his knees so that his head was between Gee's thighs. He moved the panties to the side of her, licking a strip across her entrance teasingly. 

His tongue then went to work on her clit, making her moan and tangle her fingers through his hair in hope to get him closer. 

Within minutes Gee was moaning as she came, her legs tensed as she shook from the pleasure that rippled through her body. "Ah! P-please fuck me." Gee gasped out, pulling Frank hair back so his head jolted away from her. 

"Okay okay." Frank sighed, standing up before pushing into Gee with out any warning. She screamed out, wrapping her legs around Frank's waist tightly. "Fuck why are you so tight? Wait- are you a virgin?" Frank smirked down at Gee who blushed, shaking her head as a no. Frank stood in awe at the girl before pulling out and then slamming back in with a rather loud grunt. 

"So then h-how many time have you done this before." Frank continued to thrust his hips forwards, Gee gasped every time he slammed in with force. 

"I... O-once." Gee stuttered out before moaning louder than before when she felt the pleasure get more intense, as Frank slammed into her sweet spot. His hand ran down her body, moving to cup her breasts in her hands before his other hand over down to thumb at her clit. 

"As soon as I saw those thighs..fuck.. I knew I wanted them wrapped around my waist." Frank gasped out. Gee lurched forwards, feeling the pit of her stomach become bubbly and soon enough she was tensing up, her mouth wide open in ecstasy, her pupils blown out as Frank rode out her orgasm. 

He then pulled out, his cock still hard as he pulled off the condom. "Come on baby, on your knees." Gee scrambled up off the desk, kneeling down on the dusty floor. Frank smirked down at her, running the tip across her lip gloss smeared lips. She opened her mouth, taking in only a small amount as she sucked greedily. 

Frank was becoming tired of Gee's teasing so he decided to grab the bright red locks, slamming forward so he hit the back of Gee's throat who didn't even gag and Frank lost it. He continued to slam in, his cock sliding between Gee's perfect lips as she took it all. 

Seconds later, Franks was coming down Gee's throat, a scratchy moan falling from his lips before he pulled away, squatting down so he was level with Gee's face. 

His hands went over to softy caress her cheeks, before he leaned in, pecking the girl on the lips softly. 

He then stood back up, going over to the pile of clothes, pulling up his jeans and boxers that hung around his ankles before throwing the jacket and shirt over to the girl who re adjusted her bra, panties and skirt. 

"From now on, you are mine. No one else here can treat you like I did." Frank growled in her ear, kissing the back of her neck hungrily before helping her with the buttons of her shirt. 

"Come on, we missed first lesson." Frank smirked, holding Gee's hand as they exited the abandoned art classroom.


End file.
